legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Meldric Steamvalve
Meldric Steamvalve is the Assembly Vendor at Nimbus Station. He wears the garb of a Rank 3 Summoner. Meldric Steamvalve only sells items to Assembly members. Upon joining the Assembly Faction, players are sent by Nexus Jay to talk to Meldric and receive a Rank 1 Assembly specialty kit of their choice: Summoner, Engineer, or Inventor. Although Assembly members receive their first rank 1 specialty kit for free from Meldric Steamvalve, they will need to purchase future gear from Meldric. After teaching them about the multi-item bonus, Meldric sends players back to Nexus Jay to receive their next assignment. After joining Assembly, players will be sent by Nexus Jay to purchase an Assembly Awesome-Ade from Meldric Steamvalve. This mission is exclusive to Assembly members, though other factions have similar missions to purchase their respective consumables. Meldric Steamvalve also assigns Daily Missions to Assembly members. These missions include smashing Stromlings in the Battle of Nimbus Station, smashing objects on the Monument, fighting enemies in Avant Gardens, scoring points in the Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery, smashing and building in Pet Cove, smashing smashables on the Vertigo Loop Racetrack, and competing in races. Missions *Involved in Get your Assembly Faction Gear! *Assembly Specialty Kit *Nexus Orders *Assembly Daily Missions Items for Sale Beta Information Meldric Steamvalve looked similar to Bob in alpha testing and early beta testing. He shared Bob's face, shirt, and pants, but he also wore black gloves and a yellow construction helmet. In mid-beta testing, Meldric Steamvalve wore Rank 1 Summoner gear. The Assembly Awesome-Ade sold by Meldric Steamvalve was formerly an Assembly Awesome Apple. Until the Nexus Jawbox update, Meldric Steamvalve sold Engineer Books and Summoner Books, known in beta testing as Engineer Scrolls and Summoner Scrolls, necessary to advance to the next rank of each kit. This update changed the ranking system of specialty kits, removing the Rank 2 and Rank 3 Books from Steamvalve's inventory. When the battle for Crux Prime began, Meldric Steamvalve added alternately-colored Rank 3 gear and bags of Imaginite Crystals to his inventory. After Doc Overbuild designed the Assembly Solarblast and Assembly Blockader, Meldric Steamvalve began selling the modules of these vehicles. However, when Nexus Tower was completed, Meldric pulled these modules and all the Rank 3 gear from his inventory, instead letting fellow Assembly Vendor Torbert Oscillator sell them. Prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update, Meldric Steamvalve had no dialogue. Prior to joining Nexus Force, any player could talk to Meldric Steamvalve to view his inventory and the stats of the Assembly gear. However, he would not sell them anything. Players received their first Assembly specialty kit from Ellgren Stackwell. Trivia *Occasionally, a glitch will occur in which Meldric Steamvalve's Summoner Hat and Shoulderpads disappear, revealing his light-brown Gilderoy Lockhart hair. In very rare cases, Meldric Steamvalve's entire Summoner set disappears, revealing his true wardrobe: a plain white shirt, and orange pants. *His name might be a reference to Valve, a game company that made a game platform known as Steam. Gallery Assembly faction vendor beta.PNG|Meldric in late alpha and early beta Rank1Meldric.png|Meldric Steamvalve in beta testing GM shopping.png|Meldric Steamvalve in late beta Meldric Steamvalve.png|Meldric Steamvalve in-game Meldric2.png|Meldric without his Summoner gear MeldricLockhart.png|Meldric without his Summoner Hat Category:Assembly Category:Faction Vendors Category:NPCs Category:Nimbus Station NPCs Category:Nimbus Station NPC Vendors